Saint Thomas
Saint Thomas is the official capital of Aethelnia. Saint Thomas is often nicknamed the City of Domes. It is the largest metropolitan area in Aethelnia, as well as its cultural and political centre. The capital is one of 23 cantons of Aethelnia. Saint Thomas and his Ingallish settlers founded the town. Saint Thomas features prominently on the coat of arms and the flag of Saint Thomas canton. , The Admiralty, and the Gardlian Church of Saint George.]] Name Thomas was the leader of the first group of Ingallish settlers from the Eras continent. He brought Cruisianity to present-day Aethelnia. He is a saint in both the Church of Aethelnia, the Papaist Church and the Orthodox Church, who celebrate his feast day on 29 April. He died as a martyr, being torn limb from limb by lions. The local authorities hoped to make an example of him and thus discourage Cruisianity from spreading. Instead, he met with and encouraged Chruisians who flocked to meet him all along his route. He wrote letters to the Angliyaan, Hibernian, Phenixian, Gardlian, and Hoch peoples in the regions around Saint Thomas. He based his authority on living his life in imitation of Chruis. He is the patron saint of Aethelnia. His bones are on display as a holy relic at Saint Thomas' Cathedral. History Saint Thomas became a canton in it's own right on 10th of December 07. Previously, it had been a municipality of the canton of Avalon. More to be added Geography Saint Thomas straddles the natural border between Aethelnia's lowlands in the east, and her highlands in the west, and marks the entrance to Saint Thomas' Valley. The town lies on the banks of two bodies of water, the river Aethel and Lake Meldrum. The town is centrally located, both geographically and strategically. Education Saint Thomas is home to the prestigious Saint Thomas University. A comprehensive research university with ca. 50,000 students. There are 8 faculties, History, Humanities, Social and Behavioral sciences, Economy, Law, Science, Medicine and Dentistry. It has a strong internationalization program and offers Ingallish-taught Master programs, as well as a number of Gardlian, Angliyaan, Phenixian and Hibernian language courses. Other institutions for higher education include the School of Arts and the Hortus Botanicus botanical gardens with many old and rare specimens from across Vexillium. Biodome is a government-sponsored and royal patronage scientific research park on the outskirts of Saint Thomas. It specializes in brain sciences, stem-cell research, genetical research and nano technology. It houses a stem cell bank. Transportation Saint Thomas has a canton wide system of underground metro, trams and licensed hybrid taxi cabs. The international airport, Saint Thomas International (STT), is the biggest airport in Aethelnia. It has an underground metro connection to downtown Saint Thomas Central Railways station. Saint Thomas has a connection to the highspeed Translongerath Occidental Express railway. Saint Thomas is bicycle-friendly. Saint Thomas is centrally-located in Aethelnia. Several motorways in Aethelnia connect to Saint Thomas. An orbital toll motorway surrounds most of the metropolis area. There is a congestion charge zone downtown. Parking fees are steep. Non-residents are discouraged to use the car whenever possible. Administration Saint Thomas is a canton. It is governed by a canton government of Lieutenants and headed by a Lord Lieutenant. The canton govt is appointed and scrutinized by a 89-seat democratically-elected unicameral canton parliament. The parliament is elected every 4-years. Sports Saint Thomas has it's own soccer team, called the Saint Thomas'Angels. They are sponsored by Occidental Express, the Translongerath highspeed railway company. The team competes in the Aethelnian Soccer Cup. Sightseeing * Saint Thomas Cathedral * Royal Palace * Museum of Arts * Royal Opera * History Museum * Hortus Botanicus Category:Cities Category:Capital cities